


Change of Roles

by Idontknowhowtowrite (Margarida201)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Dork Korra, Dorks, F/F, I don’t even know, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, catradora, they are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarida201/pseuds/Idontknowhowtowrite
Summary: Korra and Adora are tired of being made fun of so they meet their girlfriends at their usual spot in the park and decide to have a 'serious talk'.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: korrasamiXcatradora





	Change of Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first thing that I've ever written and I really don't know how to write but I hope you like it anyway!!  
> <3  
> -M

Korra and Adora are tired of it.

  
Don’t get them wrong, both of them love every opportunity they have to duel and show off to their girlfriends. But as much fun as they have while sparing/racing/arm wrestling/... each other, they are tired of both Catra and Asami daring them to the most random stuff all the time and then making fun of them.  
  


“Wait... You want us to duel each other?” asked Catra, confusion written all over her face. 

  
“YEAH!” Adora answered her girlfriend, maybe a little too excited “We feel like a change of roles could be fun.”

"How long have you been thinking about this exactly?” questioned Asami while perking up an eyebrow giving them a questioning look while also trying to supress a smile.   
  


“Well... we actually just talked about it on our way here...” Korra answered her girlfriend and scratched the back of her neck (she did that when she got nervous) while trying to think if this was a good idea... _maybe we should’ve though this trough_... _oh well, too late “_ As much fun as it is to make Adora eat grass every tim-”

“HEY!” interrupted Adora “That's not true and you know it!"

"Shhh this is not about us." Korra turned back to the girls seathing in front of them. Usualy the couples seat facing each other at the picnic table at the park, Adora and Catra on one side and Asami and Korra in front of them in the other. But not today. No, today the dorks decided to have a 'serious talk' wich required them side by side (mostly for the dramatic effect) "as I was saying" Korra continued "we were thinking-"

"That never ends well..." interrupted Catra, making Asami giggle a little (wich was the only reason why Korra ignored the interruption)

"We were thinking that it's always me and Adora going against each other and maybe it would be fun to be the ones watching from the sidelines and cheering you for once."

"Hmm..." Assami turned to her friend and Catra returned her look, also while trying to supress the right side of her lip to curl up. "I guess it would be an interesting experiment... what do you say Catra?"

"'Interesting experiment'? I say you spend too much time with Entrapta..." Catra laughed at her own joke while Asami just rolled her eyes "But I guess I'm kinda curious to see what you g-"

"YES!" both Adora and Korra screamed and jumped at the same time. Catra was about to protest for being the one interrupted this time but quickly gave up that idea as she watched the two girls in front of her.

"YOU'LL SEE KORRA! Asami won't even know what hit her!"

"I'm sorry but have you met Sami? 1. She knows a bunch of martial arts, 2. She is smart af, and 3. She's way taller than _short kitty_ right here!" Said korra while pointing her tumb at Catra, who was just unimpressed by the friendly, annoying kind of insult.

"Hey, don't call her that! And Catra is super smart too! And she is a MagiCat! Asami doesn't stand a chance..." reposted Adora...

While the two girls kept going back and forth like this, they didn't notice the look their girlfriends gave each other. "As much fun as this is... do you wanna go get coffee or something?" asked Catra to Asami, not even bothering to whisper "Read my mind." said Asami while the other girls were still oblivious to their side conversation.

Already out of the park, Asami asked "So how long do you think until they notice we left?"

"Knowing thos two idiots, they'll probably start a fight on their own an only stop when they don't hear us cheering them."

Asami giggled at the though, knowing that it wouldn't be the first nor the second time that happened "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right! Didn't you hear? I'm _super smart_." Catra referenced the discussion the other two were having before they left. Althought she likes to seem uninterested, and she will never admit this out loud, she likes when Adora stands up for her like that, she thinks it's cute.

"Yeah, but I'm like _smart af_ so don't think you're better than me." both of them laughed at that and went on their way to the coffee shop.

***

"Korra stop!" Adora screamed. Her back was on the floor while Korra was on her knees on top of her _(this isn't sexual ok? they are just good friends and confortable enough to 'fight' and end up in 'awkward' positions)._

"Giving up already blondie? That doesn't sound like you."

"No, you dumbass! Just look around you."

"What?" asked Korra turning her head around not sure of what she was supposed to be looking for.

"They left... again" said Adora while face palming herself.

"Fuck." said Korra.


End file.
